After Wedding
by Miki-kohai
Summary: Belajar mencintai seseorang yang telah kita nikahi tanpa setitik pun cinta di dalamnya/warn kumpulan OS/dadicate to Laura proydova and Alm. Arnanda Indah.
1. Chapter 1

**-After Wedding-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto lah, siapa lagi coba**

**Story © Miki-****kohai**

**Dedicate to****Laura Pyordova** **and Arnanda Indah**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo's, ****Drebble, AU ****, ****A****bal, ****A****neh, etc**

**Rate:T aja**

**Genre:Romance****, Family**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Badroom**_

* * *

Mata hijau kilat itu menatap bosan acara televisi di depannya. Tak ada yang seru untuk di tonton malam ini. Jam di atas televisi _flat _berukuran cukup besar itu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tapi sampai saat ini pun pemilik mata hijau itu tidak merasa mengantuk. Mungkin karena dia masih merasa kaku berada di rumah barunya yang baru dia injak tadi pagi. Ya, rumah baru, rumah yang di berikan oleh orang tuanya dan orang tua suaminya. Suami yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai.

Perjodohan, siapa yang tidak tahu kata itu. Sejak jaman Siti Nurbaya-malah dari zaman nenek moyang mungkin, kata itu sangat populer. Dan karena kata itulah pemilik mata hijau yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu bisa terjebak di dalam rumah ini bersama Sasuke Uchiha-suami tak dicintainya. Walaupun dia tak mencintainya, dari awal dia tak menolak untuk di jodohkan dengan pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu. Niatnya hanya ingin membahagiakan orangtuanya yang sudah merawat dan menjaganya sedari dia lahir. Tak ada salahnya kan.

_Remote _televisi yang dia pegang, dia tekan dengan penuh perasaan. Berulang kali dia kembali ke awal _channel_ yang pertama dia putar. Begitu bosankan dia? Tentu saja.

Karena lelah melihat kegiatan tidak jelas dari Sakura, seseorang meraih tangannya dengan kuat. Membuat benda pengontrol televisi itu terjatuh menimpa karpet berbulu di bawah kakinya. Giok Sakura memandang pemilik tangan kekar yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Kemudian, muncul lah kilat kekesalan di mata yang sejuk itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Sakura penuh amarah.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." Suara _baritone _itu berdengung di telinga Sakura dan membuatnya semakin marah. Sasuke hanya berdecit kesal menanggapi Sakura yang semakin terlihat sifat kekanakan. Dengan kekuatan yang tak sepadan dengan Sakura, dia melepas tangan Sakura dengan begitu kasar.

"Kau jangan mengaturku, terserah aku ingin berbuat apa, semua itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Amarah Sakura begitu menggebu-gebu. Sampai-sampai dia harus menaiki sofa _peach_ yang ia duduki agar bisa meraih kerah baju Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya menempel di salah satu lensa di kacamata milik Sasuke, mengartikan kalau dia berani.

Mata _onyx _Sasuke menutup. Menenangkan pikirannya agar tak terpengaruh suhu wanita di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang kosong bergerak, menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mencengram kerah bajunya. Setelahnya, dia bergerak meninggalkan Sakura yang ternganga tak mengerti akan sikapnya. "_Hey_, tunggu! Kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Kemanapun aku pergi, itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu," ucapnya tanpa menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Seringai mengerikan terpatri di wajah putihnya. Kata-kata _copas _itu terucap di bibir sang Uchiha. Dan sukses membuat Sakura membeku di tempat.

.

Ceklek.

"Suara itu, suara-"

Blam

"pintu kamar," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Sial." Tanpa mematikan alat elektronik bernama televisi, dia langsung saja berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah memasuki ruangan yang Sakura sebut kamar. Dengan napas terengah-engah, dia memukul-mukul pintu beraksen kayu seraya berkata 'buka' saat sampai di depan pintu kamar yang tengah terkunci itu. Dia baru ingat kalau keluarga mereka hanya menyiapkan satu kamar di rumah ini, walaupun sebenarnya ada tiga ruangan tersisa tapi masih kosong, tetap saja tak ada gunanya.

Tujuan orang tua mereka, agar mendekatkan hubungan mereka, mereka memang belum sepenuhnya-malah sama sekali belum- mengenal satu sama lain. Namanya saja perjodohan.

Sakura terus memukul pintu itu dengan kekuatannya. Tapi rasa dingin yang masuk ke dalam kulitnya mengalahkan semuanya. Malam ini dia hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek saja. Tak ayal dinginnya malam begitu menusuk tubuhnya. Dia pun berhenti mengetuk pintu yang sedari tadi tak dibukakan oleh orang yang berada di dalamnya. Terduduk di lantai seraya memeluk kedua lututnya, menjaga kehangatan yang semakin hilang. Matanya semakin menyipit karena rasa kantuk yang di timbulkan akibat kelelahan. Dan tertidurlah dia disana.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke sudah tidak mendengar Sakura mengetuk pintu dan berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju pintu dan membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sakura tertidur dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu seraya memeluk lututnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum simpul. Entah karena apa.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawa ke dalam kamar. Membaringkannya di atas kasur _king size_ yang seharusnya digunakan olehnya dan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini dia tidak akan menggunakannya sampai dia benar-benar merasakan apa itu cinta dengan sang gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Setelah menyelimuti Sakura, dia mengambil bantal dan sebuah selimut untuk dia gunakan tidur, hanya saja tempatnya tidak di kasur melainkan di sebuah sofa yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

.

Esoknya, Sakura bangun dengan begitu kacau. Rambut _pink _pendek-nya berantakan dan wajahnya lusuh. Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan nyawa, dia beranjak dari kasur _king size_ itu dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setengah perjalanan, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Loh kok aku di sini?" katanya entah pada siapa. "Akh, sudahlah paling si Uchiha itu yang memasukanku kesini," lanjutnya enteng. Dia pun kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamar. Dan

"KYAAAAA, UCHIHA BAKAAA."

Teriakan membahana di dalam ruangan kecil bernama kamar mandi itu. Apa yang terjadi? Bisa kalian tebak sendiri.

…

* * *

**Fic yang Miki dedikasikan buat kak Laura yang minta fic perjodohan, ini kak ficnya. Trus kado buat kak Arnanda Indah yang kemarin ultah, maaf kak kadonya telat. Sebenernya pingin Miki buat multichap tapi itu pun kalo ada waktu dan respon dari readers baik. **

**Concrit sangat Miki butuhkan buat meningkatkan kualitas fic miki, flame juga boleh. Apapun bolehlah.**

**Sekali lagi REVIEW PLEASE. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-After Wedding-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto lah, siapa lagi coba**

**Story © Miki-kohai**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo's, AU , abal, aneh, etc**

**Rate:T aja**

**Genre:Romance, Family**

**.**

**_Chapter 2: Part time and games_**

**_._**

Secangkir teh hangat tergenggam di tengah-tengah dua tangan yang berkaitan. Jemari tangan itu sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk sisi cangkir, menghibur diri agar tak merasa sepi. Sang pemilik yang memiliki mata hijau kilat memandang pintu yang tertutup oleh tirai lavender , dia merasa tak sabar. Sudah lebih dari seperempat jam dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi putih dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi bunga itu. Menunggu seseorang keluar dari balik tirai berwarna _soft_ itu.

Merasa bosan, dia pun beranjak dari kursi. Terlebih dahulu, dia meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah di meja sebelah kursi yang dia duduki. Kaki putihnya melangkah menuju bunga yang sedari datang seperti melambai menyuruhnya mendekat. Dia ambil setangkai bunga berwarna putih kerucut itu. Memandangnya sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil seraya membayangkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

"Sedang mengingat masa lalu ya, Sakura?" Iris _emerald _yang sedari tadi memandang bunga, teralihkan oleh suara cempreng gadis yang memberi pertanyaan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Bunga yang dia ketahui adalah lily putih, kembali dia letakkan ke tempat semula.

"Tidak, dari mana saja kau, eh?" ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju gadis yang tengah membawa nampan berisi kue kering yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Dapur, _gomen ne_ membuatmu menunggu lama." Gadis yang membawa nampan itu tersenyum ragu kearah lawan bicaranya. Rasa bersalah bersarang di hatinya. Tentu saja, dia berpikir dia sangat tidak sopan telah meninggalkan tamunya dan membuatnya menunggu. Walaupun seperempat jam yang lalu dia sudah izin untuk meninggalkannya sebentar.

Bibir Sakura- gadis dengan mata hijau tadi- terangkat membentuk seulas senyum kecil. Yang bisa diartikan, dia tak apa-apa. "Boleh aku mencobanya Ino?" Gadis pembawa nampan bernama Ino itu pun mengangguk senang. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura mencomot sebuah kue kering di nampan berwarna biru langit di depannya. Memakannya perlahan agar bisa merasakan rasanya. "Enak," komentarnya singkat seraya terus mengunyah. Tidak percaya, gadis pirang yang membuat kue kirang itu juga mencobanya.

Benar ini enak, pikirnya. Belum sempurna tapi lumayan untuknya yang seorang pemula di dunia masak-memasak. "Lebih baik kita duduk." Sakura mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Tangannya meraih gagang cangkir yang berisi teh miliknya, meminumnya untuk menyapu kerongkongannya yang terasa sedikit kering. "Jadi apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Ino, dagu mulusnya dia topang dengan tangannya.

_Aquamerine-_nya memandang antusias pemilik rambut _softpink_ pendekyang tengah menghela napas aneh. Ya, cukup aneh untuknya karena tak biasanya sang Uchiha baru itu menghela napas karena pertanyaan yang sangat sering dia ajukan. "Aku hanya kangen padamu _pig_, kita kan sudah seminggu tak bertemu." Pembicaraan yang semua formal sekarang mulai meleleh dan berubah akrab.

Ino terkikik. "Ayolah, sedari kau datang, kau sudah terlihat aneh Sakura. Pasti ada tujuan lain 'kan?" tebaknya. _Inner_ Sakura segera saja menampar dirinya sendiri. Ternyata usahanya gagal untuk berakting di depan sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah menengah itu.

"Baiklah, aku memang tak bisa berbohong di depanmu." Senyum kemenangan terpatri di bibir tipis Ino. Senangnya menang dari Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kerja _part time_ disini, bolehkan?"

Tik-tok

"Pulang kuliah aku akan membantumu di toko." Tubuh Ino seketika berhenti bergerak saat Sakura selesai bicara. Darahnya seperti membeku terkena dinginnya salju yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atasnya, padahal baru beberapa hari musim gugur datang.

"B-baiklah." Gumamnya pasrah. "Sebelum itu aku ingin mengetesmu tentang bunga-bunga disini," lanjutnya. Kepala _pink_ Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Menjadi penjual bunga tak hanya sekedar memjual bunga dan menerima uang. Kita juga harus tau jenis dan arti dari bunga tersebut. Kau mengerti?" Sakura mengang-

"APA?" Teriaknya _alay_.

"Iya, kau juga harus mempelajari cara menata dengan benar, merawatnya, me-"

"CUKUP!" serunya. Dia sudah tak tahan, mana bisa dia mempelajari hal-hal yang menurutnya rumit itu. Sebelum memutuskan akan bekerja _part time _di toko bunga Ino, dia tak memikirkan akibatnya. Ya, alasannya sepele. Dia terlalu meremehkan pekerjaan Ino.

"Jadi kau akan tetap bekerja disini." Sakura terdiam, memikirkan semua perkataan Ino yang membuatnya pusing. Sial, rutuknya dalam hati. "Memangnya untuk apa bekerja Sakura, suamimu- si uchiha itu bukannya bisa membelikan apapun untukmu dan mencukupi hidupmu," lanjut Ino dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyondongkan kepalanya ke telinga yang berhias anting perak yang memang di gunakan turun-temurun oleh keluarga Yamanaka. Seperangkat kalimat dia bisikan dengan sangat pelan ke telinga pemilik rambut susu itu.

Setelahnya, Ino tertawa dengan sangat kencang. "Ahahahaha, Sakura kau aneh. Hahaha." Telunjuk putih milik gadis Yamanaka itu mengarah tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Merendahkan harga diri Sakura agar semakin jatuh. "Hahaha, kau itu sudah bersuami. Masih saja suka hal seperti itu," ujar Ino seraya mengelap ujung matanya yang berair. Pipi tembem Sakura memunculkan sedikit warna kemerahan, menandakan dia malu sekaligus marah.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi bekerja disini lebih baik aku cari yang lain. Aku pergi Ino, _jaa ne._" Dari rangkaian kalimat itu tersirat rasa kesal dan malu yang menjadi satu. Dia kembali beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju keluar toko Yamanaka. Ino yang mendengar penuturan marah dari Sakura hanya menjawab dengan kata selamat jalan dan hati-hati, setelah itu tertawa lagi. Dasar sahabat yang buruk.

.

Gemertak percikan air mancur di tengah kota menemani keluh kesah Sakura yang sedari keluar dari toko Ino terus terlontar dari bibir kemerahannya. Sering kali dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki berbalut _cats_ putih itu ke tanah. Sebal, kesal, marah meletup-letup di hati. Sekarang ini, rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, terserah itu apa.

Getaran ringan merambat melalui tasnya, bisa dia tebak itu getaran ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas kecil itu. Setelah mengambil dan membaca sang pengirim yang ternyata mengirim pesan. Wajah malas terpasang, menggantikan rasa sebal, kesal, dan marahnya yang sedari tadi dia jadikan topeng.

'Dimana kau?'

Malas membalas, akhirnya dia kembalikan ponsel bermodel _touch screen _itu ke tas miliknya. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dari air mancur untuk menuju ke halte bus yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari sana. Sembari terus berjalan, dia menendang-nendang kerikil yang tersebar tak beraturan di trotoar jalan yang makin sepi. Sampai di halte dia masih saja bermain dengan kerikil-kerikil yang menurutnya seperti orang-orang yang hari ini dia temui.

"HUH, SEMUANYA MENYEBALKAN," serunya seraya menendang kerikil terakhir dengan tendangan yang lebih kuat.

Suara yang lumayan memekik telinga itu membuatnya harus mengedarkan mata klorofilnya ke sumber suara. "Astaga." Sedikit keterkejutan terpancar di wajah putihnya. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang dia lihat begitu luar biasa. Hanya karena kerikil kecil dia bisa menumbangkan tong sampah di_ mini market_ yang berjalan 10 meter di depannya. Benar-benar luar biasa. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa semua teman-temannya takut dengan kemarahan Sakura.

Setelah puas tertegung, dia pun berlari ke arah tong sampah itu bermaksud bertanggung jawab.

"Eh,_ sumimasen,_ apa anda yang menjatuhkan tong sampah ini?" Sakura yang tengah asyik membenarkan letak sang tong sampah tak berdosa pun mendongak. Di perhatikannya gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan sebahu. Dia kemudian mengangguk ragu pada sosok di depannya.

"_Sumimasen,_ saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu kembali berdiri tegak. Sosok di depannya hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Tidak apa, tapi anda sangat hebat bisa menjatuhkannya," puji sang gadis yang menurut Sakura salah satu karyawan _mini market_ disana. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di dinding kaca _mini market_. Kertas itu terlihat seperti kertas pengumuman lowongan kerja. Karena penasaran dia pun bertanya pada si gadis. "Apa di _mini market_ ini sedang di butuhkan karyawan?" Alis si gadis naik, mungkin heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Darimana anda tahu?" Segera saja Sakura menunjuk kertas yang tertempel tadi. Sebuah senyuman langsung melengkung indah di wajah sang gadis. "Iya, kami sedang membutuhkan karyawan, karena di daerah ini karyawan tinggal dua orang saja. Banyak yang mengundurkan diri." Kepala _pink_ Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Kesempatan, pikirnya.

"Bolehkah aku melamar kerja disini?" Senyum cerah kembali ditunjukan sang gadis. Hatinya terlihat berbunga-bunga. Setelahnya dia mengatakan 'iya'. "Tapi aku hanya bisa bekerja pada waktu malam hari, karena aku ada kuliah paginya."

"Tak masalah," jawab gadis itu. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Sakura. "Saya Matsuri, _manager_ di _mini market_ ini, terima kasih sudah mau melamar di _mini market_ ini. Berminggu-minggu saya mencari pengganti pegawai yang keluar tapi baru kali ini ada yg mau," ujarnya panjang lebar. Uluran tangan itupun di terima Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal."

"Anda bisa bekerja mulai besok." Sakura mengagguk. Setelah berbincang sebentar, dia meminta untuk pulang karena hari semakin gelap.

Tarian dan nyanyian aneh mengiringi perjalanan gadis musim semi itu sampai ke rumahnya. Masuk pun dia masih melakukannya. Begitu senangkah? Tentu saja, usahanya mencari tempat kerja selama dua hari ini ternyata tak sia-sia. Bukankah itu patut di sebut senang.

Sang suami yang tengah membaca buku sembari melihat televisi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Sakura yang diperhatikan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari sang suami menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang sama. "Darimana kau?" ucap sang suami dengan nada super datar.

"Darimana aku?" Sakura terkekeh. "Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu," lanjutnya. Rasa kesal yang tadi malam dia tunjukan ke arah sang suami sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan senyum kemenangan yang dia tunjukan di dalam hatinya. Pertengkaran tadi malam benar-benar sudah hilang sekarang dari pikirannya.

Lidahnya terjulur ke arah sang suami, berniat mengejek. Setelahnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas. Sasuke-sang suami hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah laku sang istri yang sudah biasa aneh. Tapi di balik itu semua, sebuah ke khawatiran higap di hatinya.

.

Kurang lebih seminggu sudah si gadis gulali itu bekerja di _mini market_ yang di jadikannya kerja _part time_ . Dan selama itu pula Sasuke tidak tahu jika dia bekerja di sana. Bukan karena dia lupa memberitahukannya, tapi dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Senyuman ramah nan manis selalu dia tunjukan pada para pelanggan yang memasuki _mini market_ di samping halte bus itu. Sampai-sampai beberapa pelanggan bergender laki-laki berulang kali membeli disana hanya untuk sekedar melihat senyumnya. Sungguh berlebihan.

"Sakura, tolong pindahkan kardus ini kesana ya?" perintah Matsuri dari gudang penyimpanan. Anggukan kecil Sakura ciptakan untuk merespon perintahnya. Dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa dia mengangkat kerdus berisi keripik itu ke depan rak berjenis sama yang tinggal sedikit. Setelah menyelesaikannya dia pun kembali ke tempatnya semua, di depan meja kasir.

"Aku beli ini?" ujar seseorang sembari meletakkan kaleng berisi soda di depannya. Sakura yang tengah menunduk membenarkan kemejanya telonjak kaget saat matanya menangkap wajah di depannya. Kenapa dia ada di sini, pikirnya heran. Jantungnya seketika berdetak lebih kencang. Takut, dia sangat takut sekarang.

"D-d-dua puluh lima yen." Dengan setengah bergetar dia berkata pada sang pelanggan. Sang pelanggan yang mendengarnya, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang 25 yen. "T-terima kasih sudah membeli di sini."

"Hn." Sang pelanggan pergi dengan ucapan ambigu yang membuat lega Sakura. Akhirnya pergi, gumamnya dalam hati.

Tepat pukul 21.00, Sakura keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Langkah riang dia ayunkan saat berjalan menuju halte bus. Tapi tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Seseorang yang menarik tangannya itu kemudian membenturkan tubuh kecilnya ke dinding. Tangan orang itu mengunci kedua sisi tubuh Sakura agar sang gadis tak lari.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" seru Sakura kearah seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika dirimu bekerja disana?" Tanya seorang itu dengan mata _onyx _ yang menatap tajam Sakura.

Tanpa rasa takut Sakura menjawab, "Memang kau siapa hah? Aku sudah sering bi-?"

"AKU SUAMIMU," teriak Sasuke penuh penekanan. Sakura terdiam tak percaya, baru pertama kali Sasuke mengakui kalau dia adalah suaminya, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah berkata itu walau disaat tak bertengkar sekalipun. "Aku akan membelikan benda itu untukku, asalkan kau mau keluar dari tempat itu." ujarnya lirih di telinga Sakura.

"Be-benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir gadis pink itu. "Baik, kalau begitu belikan aku PSP model terbaru dengan bonus _games_ _limited_, ya?"

"Hn."

"Asik." Karena terlalu girang Sakura tanpa sadar memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Membuat keduanya bersemu. "_Gomen,_" gumamnya malu. Lalu berlari menuju bus yang berhenti di depan halte, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan seringai kecil yang tak bisa ditebak.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san_," gumamnya lirih.

…

**Hai-hai minna, Miki update, mungkin agak mengecewakan. gomen untuk yang kemaren alurnya terlalu cepet dan judulnya nggak pas, Miki emang nggak pinter buat judul :D. Trus pendek, sengaja sih Miki nargetin biar nggak sampe 2000 kata biar nggak bosen.**

**Concrit sangat Miki butuhkan buat meningkatkan kualitas fic Miki, flame juga boleh. Apapun bolehlah.**

**Arigatou untuk: hiruma hikari, MizunaRaira, AoLia Seiya, Kazuma B'tomat, Noella Marsha, Lawra Nakaido , uchiha harunoku, karikazuka, Hiroshi Rucchan, cherrysakusasu, Laura Pyordova males login. Miki seneng, ternyata masih ada yang suka sama fic Miki. Makasih semuanya.**

**Sekali lagi REVIEW PLEASE. ^^**

**21:06 11-6-2102**


	3. Chapter 3

**-After Wedding-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto lah, siapa lagi coba**

**Story © Miki-****kohai**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo's, ****AU ****, abal, aneh, etc**

**Rate:T aja**

**Genre:Romance****, Family**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Jalan-jalan**_

**.**

Minggu pagi yang indah di kota tempat bernaungnya duo Uchiha-Haruno yang saat ini tengah termangu di tempat tidur masing-masing. Mereka tak beranjak dari tempat mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh selama beberapa jam belakangan. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya mempunyai pertautan-tanpa mereka sadari. Sesekali pasangan suami-istri yang belum saling mengakui itu melirik satu sama lain secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Perilaku mereka sangat jarang di jumpai-malah tidak pernah. Saling lirik adalah kegiatan yang tercatat di _black list_ mereka. Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini mereka seperti tersambar sesuatu, menjadikan sikap aneh itu timbul di keheningan pagi yang cukup sejuk. Mungkin karena mimpi atau karena memang mulai saling menyukai. Entahlah.

Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai menutup kepala merah jambunya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat pemuda _raven_ di samping tempat tidurnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walaupun mata hitam kelamnya hanya memincingkan cahayanya sedikit dia bisa memandang jelas perilaku kurang wajar dari nyonya baru Uchiha itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari sofa empuk yang dia tiduri. Membenarkan alat-alat tidurnya, kemudian melengos pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Sebelumnya, dia mengambil kacamata ber-_frame _hitam di meja agar pandangan matanya bisa benar-benar sempurna.

Selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh mungil Sakura dia sibakkan. Panas, pikirnya. Menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam selimut yang lumayan tebal memang bukan ide bagus. Tapi di saat seperti tadi, ini ide yang paling cemerlang. Manik hijau beningnya menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia tidak mengerti, sangat malah. Mengapa dia bisa memimpikan pemuda yang berstatus suaminya itu tadi malam sedang 'ehem'. Padahal mereka tak pernah melakukan apapun 'berdua'. Palingan hanya bertengkar, itu saja segera selesai karena Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan kemudian pergi dengan ekspresi datar.

Ceklek

Decitan pintu yang akan terbuka menandakan Sasuke sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan paginya di kamar mandi. Gadis emerald yang terkejut akan kedatangannya kembali menarik selimutnya sampai kepalanya. Jantung Sakura seperti mau copot.

Pemuda pemilik obsidian itu berjalan ke arah Sakura seraya menenteng handuk basah yang melingkari lehernya, dia menyeringai kecil disela-sela jalannya yang dia pelankan. Tangannya bersiap menarik selimut yang menutupi Sakura. Sedari tadi dia sudah curiga dengan apa yang gadis gulali itu lakukan, begitu mencurigakan dan terkesan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Srek

Selimut berwarna pastel itu terbuka, menampakkan wujud Sakura yang mengenakan piyama berwarna_ cream_ dengan motif _teddy bear _tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri_._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke dengan sangat datar. Diam, gadis itu hanya bergerak bangkit dari tempat tidur _king size_ itu tanpa berkeinginan menjawab. Satu langkah ingin dia jejakkan di lantai saat sebuah tangan memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," ujar Sakura dengan cepat dan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Pupil mata Sakura mengecil. Sepertinya pemuda itu tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan berkaitan dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku, pikirnya _paranoid_. Segera saja Sakura melepas genggaman suaminya dengan kasar lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan akhir pintu yang dia banting.

.

Mata giok Sakura menerawang sekeliling, melihat situasi yang berada di bawah-lantai dasar. Badan kecilnya bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar yang digunakan untuk akses keluar-masuk ruangan dalam dan luar. Sesekali dia memandang jam di dalam kamar tidur yang besar itu. "8.20," gumamnya kecil.

Biasanya, jam-jam ini Sasuke sudah pergi ke kantor cabang ayahnya yang kira-kira 5 km dari rumah. "Sepertinya sudah pergi." Senyuman kecil terhias indah di bibir _cherry__-_nya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Perutnya sangat lapar pagi ini, dia baru ingat jika tadi malam dia tidak jadi makan bersama Ino di _restourant_ yang berada di sudut jalan karena Ino tiba-tiba diperintah untuk pulang oleh ayahnya. Alasan lain, saat dia pulang di rumah tak ada sekeping pun makanan yang dapat di makan malam-malam, termasuk ramen. Kedua alasan itulah yang membuatnya harus menahan rasa lapar sampai pagi ini.

Tangan putihnya mengambil dua lapis roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk. Segelas susu segar sepertinya juga menemani acara _breakfast__-_nya pagi ini. Dia menggigit roti itu dengan perasaan riang, tapi tiba-tiba kegiatannya berhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Roti yang dia genggam jatuh kembali ke atas piring saking kagetnya. Untung dia tidak tersedak.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu." Lelaki _onyx_ itu terlihat cemas melihat Sakura yang hampir saja tersedak karena perbuatannya. Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Hari ini kau tak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura menggeleng lagi. Aneh, Sasuke aneh sekali tak biasanya dia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura. Padahal biasanya dia akan acuh tak acuh dengan gadis yang satu ini. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"HAH!" serunya kaget. Apa dia tak salah dengar. Seorang Sasuke mengajaknya ken-eh bukan jalan-jalan. Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, bukannya kau harus ke kantor?" tanyanya meyakinkan pernyataan aneh si Uchiha bungsu. Matanya memandang _onyx_ yang terhalang kacamata ber-_frame _di hadapannya. Memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya tak membohonginya.

"Hari ini libur," ucapnya ringan. "Jadi, mau tidak?" Kepala _pink__-_nya mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah." Senyum tipis tampak mengembang di bibir Sasuke, tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura lalu pergi menjauh.

Hening

Sakura memegang kepalanya, terdapat bekas tangan besar Sasuke disana. "Uh, jangan sampai mimpiku tadi malam terwujud," gumamnya kecil seraya memerlihatkan wajah mirisnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya Sasuke bisa bersikap manis padanya dan itu hanya berubah dalam beberapa jam.

.

Deru suara mesin menemani dua sejoli yang hanya terdiam di dalam sebuah mobil hitam. Kedua mata mereka menatap lurus jalan yang sedikit ramai pagi ini. Sebuah kata-kata pun sedari tadi tak tampak mereka keluarkan dari dalam mulut mereka yang sekarang mengatup tanpa menyunggingkan senyum atau semacamnya.

Ini terasa _déjà vu, _tadi pagi saat bangun tidur juga mereka melakukan hal seperti ini, bukan?

"Kau ingin ke _café_?" Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat memandang singkat Sakura saat melontarkan pertanyaan di tengah kesunyian.

Sakura terkesiap, mata hijaunya kembali berkilat setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan kosong, dia sempat melamun. "Eh- boleh." Sekilas dia tersenyum simpul kearah suaminya. Bukan benar-benar senyum ikhlas yang manis, hanya senyum yang menyiratkan persetujuan. Tak perlu disembunyikan lagi di tengah lamunannya tadi dia sempat memikirkan perutnya yang terus bersimfoni indah karena tadi pagi sarapannya dihancurkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kita sampai," ujar Sasuke datar. Setelah melantunkan kalimat super pendeknya, dia keluar dari mobil itu, masuk ke dalam _café _yang berinterior Eropa klasik. Diikuti dengan derap langkah Sakura yang terlihat samar di telinga Sasuke. Mereka mengambil meja yang ada di sudut _café_ itu. Alasannya, karena sepi.

Seorang _waiter _mendekati mereka dengan sebuah buku menu dan memo kecil di tangannya. Sebuah senyum juga turut dia perlihatkan di depan pasangan suami-istri ini. "Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa pesan omelet dan dua gelas teh," ucap Sasuke, dahi Sakura sedikit mengkerut saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian dia mengubah kembali raut wajahnya. Tidak peduli.

_Waiter _itu mengangguk atas perkataan Sasuke, dia mencatat pesanan mereka lalu pergi.

Sekilas Sakura menatap wajah kalem Sasuke yang tengah memandang jalanan besar melalui jendela besar di sampingnya. Dia menatap lekang garis wajah pemuda di depannya, terlihat tegas dan ternyata ehemtampanehem . Sedikit senyum tercetak di wajahnya, kali ini senyum ikhlas.

Dia kemudian menggeleng, sadar akan pemikiran ngawur di otaknya. Tidak Sakura bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi orang di depanmu. Jangan sampai Uchiha itu mengusai pemainan ini, tuturnya dalam hati. Ya, sedari tadi dia terus memikirkan hal ini, mengkhawatirkan akan dirinya yang –bisa kapan saja- terpesona oleh kharisma si bungsu Uchiha.

.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas selempangannya. Rasanya tidak nyaman berjalan bersama dengan pemuda di sebelahnya- Uchiha Sasuke. Kepala _bubble gum__-_nya terus memandang ke sisi kiri jalan yang memperlihatkan bangunan pertokoan yang memamerkan berbagai macam barang. Tak ada yang menarik memang. Tapi, kalau dia memandang sisi kanannya dia tidak tahan, seperti ada aura-aura gelap siap menyerangnya kapan saja jika dia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ itu hanya berjalan dalam diam, kedua tangannya dia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, memasang wajah sedatar mungkin sepanjang jalan. Mata _onyx_ mematikkannya di arahkan ke depan, tak mempedulikan sekeliling yang sudah membuatnya jadi _trending topic_ di daerah sekitar.

Peristiwa beberapa menit lalu memang benar-benar membawa bencana untuk mereka berdua-hanya Sakura sebenarnya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi harus mengalami kejadian naas yaitu pecahnya salah satu ban yang membuat mereka harus jalan kaki untuk pulang, karena mobil itu harus di derek ke bengkel langganan Sasuke. Hanya helaan napas yang terus Sakura keluarkan saat mengingat kejadian itu, mengumpat pun sepertinya tak dapat merubah apapun.

Sebuah gerbang bertuliskan "Konoha High School" begitu menarik penglihatan gadis musim semi itu. Tatapan matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap gedung besar di balik gerbang itu. Dulu sekolah itu adalah sekolahnya, sudah lebih dari dua tahun Sakura tak lagi mengunjungi tempat kedua yang dia sukai selain rumah itu. Langkah kecilnya dia hentikan di depan jalan masuk menuju ke dalam gedung itu. Sasuke yang menyadari istrinya tak lagi melangkah, membalikkan setengah badannya.

"Sasuke aku ingin ke dalam," pinta Sakura. "Sudah lama aku tak kemari."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, langkah kecil Sakura sudah berganti menjadi lari. Sepertinya tadi memang bukan sebuah permintaan tapi melainkan sebuah ungkapan. Sudahlah, walaupun ungkapan dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian masuk ke dalam. Malah akan membuatnya khawatir.

.

Gadis pink itu terus berkeliling, menapaki setiap jengkal gedung megah yang dulu dia gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu. Sekolah ini sudah banyak berubah, mulai dari bentuk gedung sampai isinya. Tidak heran jika Sakura sejak tadi terkagum-kagum akan sebuah hal kecil yang dulunya tak ada disana. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura, hanya tersenyum kecil seraya terus mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang.

Duk

Pintu geser itu Sakura buka dengan sedikit kasar. Kaki jenjangnya dia arahkan menuju pohon bunga dengan nama yang sama dengannya. Sayang, bunga cantik yang biasanya tumbuh di musim semi itu belum kuncup karena saat ini masih musim gugur. Tapi tak apa, yang terpenting pohon itu masih ada. Mata _viridian_-nya, dia arahkan pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah santai.

"Lamban sekali kau," ejeknya saat Sasuke sampai di tempatnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam menanggapi, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Mata _obsidian_-nya memandang sebuah tulisan kecil yang terukir di batang pohon itu, entah kenapa dia ingin tersenyum melihatnya. Masa lalu, sudah lama sekali.

"Tahu tidak," gumam Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke tersadar akan lamunannya, dia kemudian memandangnya untuk mengetahui lanjutan perkataan ambigu gadis itu. "Katanya dulu jika ada yang berciuman disini akan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dia cium." Sakura memandang teduh bunga itu. "Kau percaya- Sasuke?" Sasuke sedikit terperangan dengan ucapan istrinya, dia tebak jika gadis di sebelahnya itu percaya akan hal yang menurutnya konyol ini. Sangat terlihat jelas dari mata hijaunya itu.

Seringai mematikan khas Uchiha langsung muncul saat sebuah ide menyeruak dari otak Sasuke.

Bruk

Punggung Sakura menabrak batang bunga Sakura itu, rasa sakit yang bersumber dari punggungnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Rintihan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya melemas karena efek rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tak begitu lama sebuah tangan menyentuh ujung dagunya, membuatnya kembali menapakkan emerald bening yang sempat tertutup. Dia terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa pelaku penyerangan ini.

"Sa-Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan?" responnya saat wajah Sasuke mendekat kearah wajahnya. Hanya seringai yang dia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

"Membuktikan perkataanmu." Sakura meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Dia salah besar, seharusnya dia tadi tak mengatakan hal itu jika akibatnya seperti ini. Dalam hati dia memohon, agar waktu bisa terulang kembali. Hah, percuma saja Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berada kurang dari 3 cm dari wajahnya, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Napasnya juga tidak teratur. Dia bisa merasakan embusan napas dari pemuda Uchiha itu, rasanya seperti ingin meleleh. Matanya kembali dia katupkan. Dia tidak ingin menyaksikan adegan ini.

Puk

Dia membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke yang sudah sedikit menjauh darinya. "Bercanda," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya. Lalu dia berjalan menjauhi tubuh Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di bawah pohon.

"Apa dia bilang 'bercanda', aku hampir mati karena perbuatannya itu," gumamnya. "Tapi kenapa aku merasa-akh apa yang aku pikirkan," katanya lagi, rambut _soft pink_-nya dia remas pelan, hari ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Langkah besar Sasuke berhenti saat sebuah benda dia keluarkan dari saku celananya, dia lalu tersenyum kecil melihat layar benda itu. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa-tapi seperti biasa harga diri seorang Uchiha mengalahkan segalanya.

'_Baka otouto_, dimana kau? Rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Cepat datanglah!'

…

**Hai minna-san, Miki kembali dengan updatetan yang makin update makin abal aja, udah berapa abad fic ini? Gomen minna, Miki update lamaaaaa, sibuk di dunia nyata hehe, apa ada yang nunggu fic ini? #gelengsemua**

**Miki akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian, **

**Umur Sakura kira-kira 20 dan Sasu sendiri lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sakura. trus tentang kata-kata "Arigatou, kaasan" itu yang ngomong Sasuke. maaf sekali lagi karena update lama.**

**Concrit sangat Miki butuhkan buat meningkatkan kualitas fic Miki, flame juga boleh. Apapun bolehlah.**

**Arigatou Untuk: MizuRaiNa, hiruma hikari, meyrin kyuchan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, miyank, NaNo Kid, Kira-chan Narahashi 6, Connince, achan, Sslove, Cherry No Blue, Ney-chan, kikihanni, staacha, Yamanaka Emo, Laura Pyordova males Login, Yaya PinkyBlossom, AishaMath, hiruma hikari, Shana Kozumi, karikazuka, Pita-chan **

**Sekali lagi REVIEW PLEASE. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**-After Wedding-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto lah, siapa lagi coba**

**Story © Miki-kohai**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo's, AU , abal, aneh, etc**

**Rate:T aja**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**.**

**_Chapter 4: __Ohisashiburi__ part 1_**

.

Sakura menutup matanya pelan. Kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan _earphone_ hitam yang mengalirkan lagu _genre_ _pop-rock _yang berasal dari _ipod _miliknya. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk pelan dinding di belakanganya, seirama dengan ketukan lagu yang dia dengar. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding _lift _ yang tengah bergerak ke atas, lantai 7.

Saat ini, dia sedang berada di sebuah kantor yang terletak di pusat kota. Bukan tanpa alasan dia datang ke tempat yang penuh dengan orang berdasi ini, Sasuke –suami sekaligus direktur di tempat ini memintanya datang. Katanya ada masalah yang sangat penting melanda perusahaan ini. Dan dengan datangnya Sakura, masalah itu –mungkin bisa terselesaikan. Karena itu, Sakura datang ke kantor suaminya, walaupun setengah hati dia menyanggupinya.

Pintu _lift _itu terbuka, pertanda dia sampai di lantai 7 gedung besar yang lumayan penuh kaca ini. Segera saja kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu _cats_ itu berjalan keluar dari lift, menemui sekretaris yang tengah duduk dan memandangi berkas-berkas di depannya. Wajah cantik sang sekretaris pagi ini lumayan kusut dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Karin," sapa gadis berambut gulali itu sedikit keras. Karin –Sang sekretaris tersentak, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan membungkung ke arah Sakura. Sakura terkekeh.

"Emm, s-selamat pagi, Sakura-_sama_." Karin membalas dengan nada tergesa-gesa dan gugup. Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hari ini kau kenapa Karin? Kau terlihat tidak baik."

"S-saya baik-baik saja, Sakura_-sama_." Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum ragu, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya meluncur mulus di pipi putihnya. Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres, pikir Sakura sambil terus memandang wajah Karin. "Ah –Sasuke-_sama_ sudah menunggu anda di dalam," ujar Karin lagi, sekarang napasnya sedikit terengah. Tanpa berkata lagi Sakura kembali melangkah, masuk ke dalam ruangan sang direktur –Sasuke.

Dia mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa berwarna abu-abu, duduk bersandar. Menikmati kenyamanan dari kursi berbulu itu. Badannya sedikit lelah setelah berjalan dari kampusnya yang berjarak 3 kilometer dari tempat ini. Kenapa tidak naik bus atau taksi? Tanya saja pada sang dompet yang hanya membawa beberapa _sen_ uang. "Kau datang?" ujar Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di mejanya. Mata _obsidian-_nya melirik kecil ke arah Sakura disela-sela memberi tanda tangan di kertas-kertas penting itu. Sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, walaupun seperti garis lurus yang melengkung beberapa mili keatas.

"Hm, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan perusahaan ini." Tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Terdiam sebentar. Kemudian menulis kembali.

Punggung tangan Sakura bergerak menutup matanya, tiba-tiba saja dia mengantuk padahal tugas dari Sasuke belum dia kerjakan. "Kapan dia datang?"

"Setengah jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk istirahat sebentar," ujar gadis merah muda itu. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, dia langsung memasang posisi ternyaman untuk tidur. _Emerald- _nya perlahan menutup, menampakkan ruang kehitaman yang hanya dapat dilihatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Lalu melepas jas hitam yang dia pakai, menggunakannya sebagai selimut untuk nyonya baru Uchiha. "Tidurlah," ucapnya pelan di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu tak nampak terganggu akan aksi Sasuke yang biasanya akan membuat tinju dahsyat khas Haruno Sakura melayang, sepertinya lelah merubah segalanya.

.

"Sasuke-_sama_, dia sudah datang." Sekretaris dengan rambut kemerahan itu berbicara pelan kepada sang direktur yang masih saja sibuk dengar dokumen-dokumennya. Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban dari pernyataan Karin. Pena di tangan lelaki emo itu bergerak turun, menapaki meja sang direktur yang penuh barang. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi panas yang di tempatinya selama setengah jam belakangan. Berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih saja tidur di sofa abu-abu itu. Posisinya berubah menjadi berbaring. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai, napasnya juga teratur. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar kelelahan.

Sasuke ingat. Tadi malam sang istri lembur bermain _game_ terbarunya. Entah dari mana gadis itu mendapat _game _bertema perang –dia buta _game_. Yang dia tahu, gadis itu langsung main setelah pulang dari kampusnya dan berdiam diri seharian di depan tv _LCD _rumahnya sampai larut malam. Paginya, Sasuke menemukan Sakura tertidur meringkuk di atas karpet berbulu di ruang keluarga tanpa selimut dan tv yang masih menyala. Untungnya, gadis berambut arum manis itu menggunakan _hoodie_ yang lumayan tebal sehingga tubuhnya masih bisa menerima kehangatan.

Rasanya agak kasihan untuk membangunkan Sakura, tapi orang yang di tunggu mereka sudah datang. Mana mungkin dia menghancurkan rencananya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi kau harus bangun," gumamnya kecil. Permintaan Sasuke sepertinya sangat mendesaknya sampai-sampai kata 'maaf' harus meluncur dari mulutnya. Lalu, bagaimana cara membangunkan 'babi pink' ini? Seringai kembali muncul dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha. Ah, jika urusan begini dia jagonya.

Seketika, mulutnya dia dekatkan menuju telinga gadis _pink _ itu. Membisikkan sesuatu yang cukup panjang, lirih, hanya saja terdengar mengagetkan bagi seorang Ha –eh Uchiha Sakura. Mata hijau Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, napasnya terengah, tubuhnya dengan cepat bergerak merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk tegak di sofa. Dia benar-benar seperti pelari maraton sekarang, hanya saja tak ada keringat yg menetes di tubuhnya

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Wajah –pura-pura _innocent_ Sasuke terlihat serius memandang sang istri yang sudah lumayan kacau. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, dia tak mau mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke karena itu sangat memalukan.

'Mimpi tadi.' Batin Sakura sedikit berkecamuk karena kejadian tadi, dia benar-benar syok, tapi untungnya itu hanya mimpi. _Emerald_-nya memandang wajah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, pemuda itu berdiri dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan kekhawatiran. Pupil hijaunya sedikit mengecil mengetahui pemuda emo itu berada di sana. "Aku tidak apa-apa, apa orang itu sudah datang?"

"Hn, dia menunggu di depan."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Segera saja dia beranjak dari sofa berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Sebelumnya dia merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang lumayan berantakan karena habis tidur. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, dia sempat mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang masih saja terdiam di tempat sedari Sakura bangun. Lalu, membuka pintu beraksen kayu _dark brown _di depannya, melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Deg

Dia terdiam di tempat. "Tenten?"

Orang yang merasa namanya di sebut oleh Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah gadis manis itu. Mata _hazel-_nya menyipit kecil, berusaha mengenali sosok _pink _di depannya. "Kau –Sakura?"

Setelah itu terjadilah peluk-pelukan disertai teriakan yang cukup melengking di telinga yg mendengarnya, seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang menutup kedua telinganya –ah tak ketinggalan, sebuah senyum super kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

…

**Arigatou to: Tsurugi De Lelouch , karikazuka, Baby Kim, Yaya PinkyBlossom, Yamanaka Emo, AishaMath, Kira-chan Narahashi, Mizuira Kumiko, Fishy ELF, neela dragneel, haruchihaXtreme**

**Concrit sangat Miki butuhkan buat meningkatkan kualitas fic Miki, flame juga boleh. Apapun bolehlah.**

**SEKALI LAGI REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


End file.
